


I'm with you, okay? Always

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Гарак читает и перечитывает письмо, которое он получил от Джулиана.





	I'm with you, okay? Always

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm With You, Okay? Always.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920652) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



> Курсив и выделение жирным авторские. Отсутствие точки — как в оригинале.  
> Постканон.

_Я с вами, понимаете? Всегда._  
  
Гарак перечитывал эту последнюю строчку снова и снова. Он мог бы подумать, что всего лишь переполнен надеждой, желанием, чтобы Джулиан мог когда-нибудь почувствовать к нему то же, что чувствовал он сам. Но то, как заканчивалось письмо, разбивало эти мысли.   
  
_С любовью, Джулиан._  
  
Гарак обнаружил, что опять перечитывает все письмо целиком:   
  
_Мой дорогой, Гарак_  
  
Одно то, где стояла запятая, заставило сердце Гарака биться чаще. Безусловно, это была грамматическая ошибка, пусть и не характерная для Джулиана Башира, это не было чем-то маловероятным. Кроме того, это могло быть простым проявлением платонической привязанности. После того, как они снова и снова обменивались письмами, даже Гарак должен был понять, что действительно дорог сердцу доктора.  
  
_Моё сердце болело, пока я читал ваше последнее письмо, как и когда я читал все предыдущие._  
  
Детали о восстановлении Кардассии было нелегко проглотить, так что неудивительно, что Джулиан нашёл их неутешительными. Однако он впервые признал это, вместо того чтобы предлагать варианты и слова поддержки.  
  
_Я не прилечу на Кардассию, если вы не хотите, чтобы я прилетел, и поскольку вы не просили меня присоединиться к вам, я оставался на месте, но, пожалуйста, позвольте мне сделать **что-нибудь** для вас._  
  
Мысль о том, что Джулиан просто задумается о переезде на Кардассию, никогда даже не появлялась в голове Гарака. Это была лишь фантазия о том, что Звёздный флот отправит его на Кардассию в рамках проекта доброй воли или чего-либо похожего, но Гарак никогда не думал, что это могло бы быть реальностью. И, тем не менее, вот он, Джулиан, говорит, что присоединится к нему, если Гарак попросит.   
  
_Я не знаю, что могу отправить вам, что я могу сказать, что мне необходимо сделать, чтобы помочь вам. И я говорю **о вас** , Гарак, не о Кардассии._  
  
Это ввело Гарака в замешательство. Почему Гарак, один человек из всего страдающего населения, должен был получить особое отношение? Конечно, Джулиан знал Гарака, но знакомство едва ли являлось необходимостью, когда доходило до кровоточащего сердца этого молодого человека.  
  
_Просто попросите меня о чём угодно, и я сделаю это для вас. Вы работаете так много, чтобы заботиться обо всей Кардассии, что пренебрегли заботой о себе. Так позвольте **мне** позаботиться о вас, пожалуйста, я умоляю вас._  
  
Знал ли Джулиан, что это было, в сущности, предложение в кардассианской культуре?  
  
_Быть рядом с вами никогда не было и никогда не станет для меня бременем, ведь часть моего сердца всегда с вами, несмотря ни на что._  
  
_Я с вами, понимаете? Всегда.  
  
С любовью, Джулиан_  
  
Молодой человек каким-то образом заставил Гарака, никогда не терявшего слов, лишиться дара речи. Как он может ответить на это письмо? Признать, что он каждый день жаждал Джулиана? Или просто попросить, чтобы он присоединился к нему как друг? Он мог отказаться, но поблагодарить Джулиана за предложение, это было бы самым мудрым решением для Гарака, чтобы сохранить себя от лишней боли.  
  
Тем не менее, весь мир, который Гарак так любил, развалился на части. Не осталось тех, на кого он мог бы опереться, и он так устал, он лишился надежды. Разве так уж неправильно было пожелать чего-то хорошего для себя? Мечтать снова? Желать?  
  
__  
Мой дорогой, Джулиан  
  
Я жду вашего прибытия с замиранием сердца.  
  
С любовью, Гарак


End file.
